This invention relates to a carton which is used for accommodating one or more articles for example light bulbs. More particularly, the invention relates to a wraparound carton of the base gripping type which attaches to the bottom of one or more articles thereby to secure the articles in an array.
It is known to provide light bulb cartons in the form of a tube with apertures for receiving the light bulb fittings. It is also known to provide a cover to protect the upper portion of bulbs to some degree.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,498 discloses a light bulb carton comprising a tube which includes apertures for receiving the lamp fittings. A series of panels form the cover for the bulbs. Both the tube and the cover are rectangular in cross section, with the cover having apertures for retaining the upper portion of each.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,131 discloses a wraparound package of superficially similar shape to the present invention, but it does not permit easy access to the bulb fittings, and at the same time does not provide a high level protection to the base.
A problem with cartons of this type is that they are generally rectangular in cross section, and therefore require an excessive amount of paperboard when manufactured, and an excessive amount of space when stored. A further problem is that access to the fittings of the bulbs is generally blocked, and therefore the bulbs can not be tested without them first being removed from the carton.
The present invention seeks to overcome, or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
A first aspect of the invention provides a carton for holding one or more articles, for example light bulbs. The carton comprises an article-engaging panel and at least one retaining aperture provided therein for receiving and retaining at least one article such that a portion of the article protrudes therethrough. A tubular cover arrangement is connected to the article engaging panel for containing a portion of the or each article. First and second side walls extend upwardly from the article engaging panel so as to shield the protruding portion whilst allowing access to it.
Preferably, the article engaging panel may have a first tab defining at least part of the aperture, hingedly connected thereto, the tab being displaceable out of the plane of the receiving panel to operatively engage a part of the article when the article is in the aperture.
More preferably, the article engaging panel may have a first fold line extending longitudinally between opposed end edges and interrupted by the tab wherein the tab is hinged to the article engaging panel by second and third spaced fold lines extending mutually divergently from an intersection with the first fold line such that the displacement of the tab out of the plane causes the main panel to be folded about the first fold line.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention the carton may accommodate a plurality of articles and transverse cut lines are provided intermediate each article so as to allow the removal of individual articles.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention the cover arrangement may comprise a plurality of hingedly interconnected panels arranged so as to conform substantially to the shape of the article.
According to a further optional feature of this aspect of the invention the first and second side wall panels may be adapted to pivot about hinged connections to the article engaging panel thereby to cause the uppermost edges of the side panels to move away from each other upon introduction of a users hand to improve access to the protruding portion.
According to a still further optional feature of this aspect of the invention the carton may be for holding one or more light bulbs, and wherein the first and second side walls are adapted to allow access to the light bulb for testing the operation of that light bulb.
A second aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming a carton for accommodating at least one article, for example a light bulb, the blank comprising a plurality of panels foldably connected together in series including a first side panel, an article engaging panel, a second side panel, and a tube forming panel for forming a tubular cover arrangement wherein the article engaging panel is provided with at least one aperture for receiving an article.
Preferably, the article engaging panel may have a first tab defining at least part of the aperture, hingedly connected thereto, the tab being displaceable out of the plane of the receiving panel to operatively engage a part of the article when the article is in the aperture.
More preferably, the article engaging panel may have a first fold line extending longitudinally between the opposed end edges and interrupted by the tab, wherein the tab is hinged to the article engaging panel by second and third spaced fold lines extending mutually divergently from an intersection with the first fold line such that the displacement of the tab out of the plane causes the main panel to be folded about the first fold line.
According to an optional feature of the second aspect of the invention there may further comprise a plurality of transverse cut lines provided intermediate the opposing side edges of the tube forming panel.
According to another optional feature of the second aspect of the invention the cover arrangement may comprise a plurality of hingedly interconnected panels arranged so that in use they conform substantially to the shape of the article.